The present invention relates to an exercising device, and more particularly to a weight lifting type of exercising device.
For many years, persons have lifted weights to strengthen muscles and improve their physical condition. In order to facilitate weight lifting exercises, a weight lifting device is often employed.
The most common form of weight lifting device is probably the barbell and weight set. A barbell comprises a generally cylindrical bar, to which one or more doughnut-shaped, external weights are applied. The user can vary the weight lifted by varying the number and size of the weights attached to the barbell.
As will be appreciated, several disadvantages exist with the use of externally applied weights. One disadvantage is the cost associated with the purchase of the externally applied weights. A second disadvantage relates to the safety of such devices. Many weight lifting exercises require lifting the weighted barbell to a position above the body of the user. If the user is unable to control the weight so lifted above his body, and if the barbell were to fall, a likelihood exists that the barbell would fall upon the body of the user, thus injuring the user.
To overcome these difficulties (and others) associated with externally applied weights, the applicant invented the weight lifting machine disclosed in RICHEY U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,390. The device disclosed in the RICHEY Patent represents a substantial improvement over then prior art devices, by providing a weight lifting device which does not require the use of externally applied weights. Rather than lifting externally applied weights, the weight lifted by a person using the RICHEY device primarily comprises the user's own body weight. As body strength is generally proportional to body size (and hence weight), the applicant found that the device disclosed in the '390 Patent provided a most satisfactory means of lifting weights for users having a wide range of physical size and strength.
Although the device disclosed in the '390 Patent performs its intended function in a most satisfactory manner, room for improvement exists. One area in which room for improvement exists relates to the relative complexity and number of parts of the device shown in the '390 Patent. As can be appreciated, a less complex device with fewer moving parts can probably be manufactured less expensively, and hence sold less expensively than a more complex device with a greater number of parts. Further, a reduction in the number of parts can often improve the reliability of the device, as less parts exist which can be mis-manufactured, break down, or wear out.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a weight lifting exercise ice of a type wherein at least a portion of the weight lifted includes the user's own weight, which is less complex, and requires fewer parts than prior, known devices.